


Zájemce

by iwannabefixed



Series: Sherlock Holmes Reverse AU [CZ] [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Sherlock Holmes Reverse AU, mentions of past substance abuse
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwannabefixed/pseuds/iwannabefixed
Relationships: Mrs. Hudson & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & Mrs. Hudson
Series: Sherlock Holmes Reverse AU [CZ] [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643509
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Zájemce

**Author's Note:**

  * For [benediktrobinpolivka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/benediktrobinpolivka/gifts).



"Ách, dobré odpoledne, paní Hudsonová," muž se usmál, hůl si přehodil do druhé ruky a podal jí pravici, "John Watson, volal jsem vám kvůli inzerátu."

"Velmi vtipné, pane doktore," Martha opětovala pokřivený úsměv a jeho ruku přijala. 

"Prosím, říkejte mi Johne," zasmál se rozpačitě.

"Tak pojďte dál, Johne," Martha ustoupila a vpustila ho do předsíně, "uvařila jsem čaj, přinesu vám ho nahoru. Prosím, tudy, po schodech..."  
John se zapřel do hole a vydal se do patra. Odešla do své kuchyně a slyšela pravidelné střídání klepání hole o dřevo a těžkého zavzrnutí schodu. Z konvičky vytáhla čajítko a položila do do dřezu, postavila ji na tác s připravenými šálky a mističkou s cukrovými kostkami, podnos sebrala za úchytky a vydala se za svým hostem.

Nalezla ho stojícího uprostřed obývacího pokoje s rukou na opěradle křesla a pohledem upřeným z okna.

"Jak se vám tu líbí?" zeptala se a položila tácek na stůl.

John sebou trhnul a odvrátil pohled od okna.

"Um, ano, velmi. Je to možná trochu velké, ale je to útulné. Spíš se bojím o cenu."

"O to se vůbec nestrachujte, Johne, to já vám dlužím," rychle opáčila Martha, "dala bych vám to zadarmo, kdybych si to mohla dovolit. Máte ode mě slevu."

John se zatvářil zaraženě.

"No, tedy..."

"Nic neříkejte, nebo to vezmu zpátky. Tady, dejte si čaj, sedněte si, nechte nohu odpočinout."

 _"Zatracená noha..."_ zašeptal si, když si těžkopádně sedal. Dělala, že to neslyšela, a podala mu šálek. John se usmál.

"Děku-" Zazněl zvonek. Martha se podívala na hodinky.

"Kdo by to mohl..." říkala si, když sestupovala ze schodů. Tušila odpověď, ještě než otevřela.

Měl umyté vlasy. Tak už je dlouho neviděla.

"Ahoj, Sherlocku," pozdravila ho a zlomil se jí hlas.

"Dobrý den," odpověděl. Měl v ruce tašku a v druhé pouzdro s nástrojem. Dlouhý černý kabát, rukavice. Ostříhané lokny.

"Myslela jsem, že pojedeš za bratrem, jak to bylo domluvené."

"Já také. Bratr nebyl moc šťastný, že jsem do toho zase spadl."

"Ale teď už jsi čistý, ne?" zeptala se a přešlápla z nohy na nohu.

"Ano, dalo by se to tak říci."

Stáhla rty. Okolo projelo taxi. Chladný lednový vítr mu rozcuchal vlasy. Vypadal ještě mladší než byl. Lidský. Tvář měl stále studeně kamennou. Rozesmutnilo jí to.

"Nemáš kam jinam jít? Opravdu? Totiž, ne, že bych tě tu nechtěla, já jen..." rozpačitě se k němu přiklonila, "už tu mám zájemce o byt."

"Najdu si bydlení, jen jsem vás přišel požádat, jestli bych u vás mohl dnes přespat. Jen dneska, Londýn není příliš..." odkašlal si, "hostinný pro lidi na ulicích."

Zavřela oči a povzdechla si. Přivinula si blíže svetr a na Sherlocka uvrhla rezignovaný pohled.

"Přijď večer, vyspíš se na mé pohovce. Teď ne, je tu ten zájemce, tak jsem trochu zaneprázdněná."

"Děkuji, hrozně moc," vydechl. Trochu povolil obočí. Ale jen na chvíli.

Když vystoupala zpět do schodů, John stál se svým šálkem u okna a díval se na ulici.

"Kdo je to?" Sledoval Sherlocka zamávat na další taxi.

"Jeden známý," odpověděla po chvilce rozvážného ticha.

"Co potřeboval? Chtěl vám zahrát?" uchechtnul se a přívětivě se na ni podíval.

"Ne, on... Má samé trable, chudák, trable, co by ho neměly trápit." Zastavila se, než řekla víc, než chtěla.

"Kolik mu je?"

"Dvacet, čerstvě. Chudák kluk."

John sledoval taxi zabočit a vyjet z jeho dohledu.


End file.
